Seven Demographic Center
The Seven Demographic Center is an initiative to provide more demographic information about the people of Seven. It is sponsored by the Government of Seven and the International College of Lovia, and its offices are housed in a wing of the old Seven Court House. Its most recent initiative was a census which took place in February 2012. Category:Seven Results of 2015 census Population Total: 32,585 *'Urban total': 26,762 **'Kinley total': 16,717 ***'Old Kinley': 10,219 ***'Canterbury': 3,556 ***'St Stephens': 2,942 **'Novosevensk': 10,045 *'Rural total (including Amish Kinley)': 5,823 **'Love Island District': 929 ***'Love Island': 859 ****'Albany': 411 ***'Adlibitan Island': 70 ****'Lemburg': 29 **'British Island District': 1,140 ***'Long Brook': 274 ***'Merrimack': 501 **'Tyrstead District': 442 ***'Tyrstead': 201 **'Rybachye District': 1,328 ***'Rybachye': 194 **'Northern Cape District': 490 ***'Amish Kinley': 190 **'Douglas District': 477 ***'Douglas': 352 **'Greater Kinley District': 699 **'Csongur District': 318 ***'Willard': 187 Several features of this data can be noted. First of all, there was a vast population shift from rural to urban areas, particularly Kinley. Within Kinley itself, there was a movement from the centre to the suburbs of Canterbury and St Stephens. Kinley also saw a large number of immigrants, almost all from Mäöres. Overall, this caused the population of Kinley to rise by at least a fifth. Novosevensk's population growth, however, was due almost entirely to its naturally high birth rate, which demonstrates its continued isolation from the rest of the state and Lovia. Ethnic groups Note: figures do not added up to 100% due to multiples responses from some respondents. Multiple responses *Double response (Lovian + one other): 24.0% *Double response (neither of which Lovian): 13.9% *Triple response: 1.0% Religion The religious demography of Seven was also affected strongly by the large-scale immigration of Mäöresers. The Catholic population rose dramatically to 14.1%, causing a fall in the percentage of almost all other religions. Projections suggest that without the effect of immigration, the irreligious population would have grown by about 1%. The Protestant population fell in both numerical and proportional terms, while among Russian Orthodox secularisation was compensated almost perfectly by a higher birth rate. Results of 2012 census Population Total: 26,218 *'Urban total': 19,066 **'Kinley total': 10,951 ***'Old Kinley': 8,715 ***'Canterbury': 2,236 **'Novosevensk': 8,115 *'Rural total (including Amish Kinley)': 7,152 **'Love Island District': 722 ***'Love Island': 690 ***'Adlibitan Island': 31 **'British Island District': 925 **'Callenborough District': 364 **'Rybachye District': 1,041 **'Northern Cape District': ***'Amish Kinley': 2,127 ***'Other parts': 298 **'Douglas District': 432 **'Greater Kinley District': 893 **'Csongur District': 351 The results showed an increase of 11 people from the nationwide census of May 2011. If this growth rate continued over an entire twelve-month period, it would give a annual growth rate of 0.9%. 27.2% of the population lived in a rural area, the highest proportion of anywhere in Lovia. However, there seems to be a slight migration away from the country, with rural population falling by around 70 people. In the six month period, there were 10 births, 12 deaths, 16 immigrants and 3 emigrants. Ethnic groups Note: figures do not added up to 100% due to multiples responses from some respondents. Multiple responses *Double response (Lovian + one other): 23.6% *Double response (neither of which Lovian): 15.0% *Triple response: 1.1% Language Religion In Seven, Christianity is the largest religious group, making up 53.5% of the population, although no individual denomination is as large as the non-believing proportion. It is questionable how many of these are actually practising, however, with nominalism being particularly strong in the Russian Orthodox Church. Age structure Age structure: * 0-14 years: 24.1% (6,319 people) * 15-64 years: 56.7% (14,865 people) * 65 years and over: 19.2% (5,034 people) Category:Demographic Center